Confessions
by sqwerty0-0
Summary: Rukia wants to tell Ichigo exactly how she feels, but when orihime gets in the way, what will she do next? Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

NOTE- WHEN -- APPEARS, IT IS A FLASHBACK.

**Chapter 1**.

Kuchiki Rukia lay in her closet with a thoughtful look on her face, she was thinking of the night before, Ichigo had acted so coldly towards her and she was thinking of a way to make it up to him, they had decided to take a walk in the evening as the sun was setting. Rukia loved watching the sunset.

--

_Rukia sat down on the park bench looking up towards the sky,_

" _It looks really great tonight," He had said to her._

"_mmm…." She replied thoughtfully. He came and sat down next to her, an unusual glint in his eyes. She sat and watched him looking towards the sky, he turned to her, " What?" _

"_Nothing," She replied, she wanted to tell him how she felt, she wanted to tell him that she loved him, more than anyone, but she couldn't. They sat for a little while longer when Orihime approached the park, she noticed Ichigo much to Rukia's dismay, she waved and began to approach. " Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" She said in an extremely cheery and bright tone. " Hiya, Inoue!" He exclaimed with what sounded like, was it happiness? He walked over to Orihime and hugged her, this got to Rukia, this was supposed to be just their night. She began to regret suggesting that they went out together. " How are you Inoue?"_

" _Oh I'm fine Kurosaki-kun." She was blushing furiously. It seemed that someone had told him how Orihime felt and he had been acting particularly nice and caring towards her ever since, Rukia thought it was probably Tatsuki. As Ichigo and Orihime began to laugh and talk Rukia started to think how much more relaxed Ichigo seemed to be around Orihime than herself it was probably because he had known her longer than he had Rukia, but she couldn't help but feel troubled by it. "Ichigo, can we leave now?" She had meant to ask him this question softly and apologetically, but it came out as whiney and irritated. "I'm talking with Orihime," He replied with a taken aback expression._

"_But I'm cold Ichigo," Again this came out wrong._

" _It's fine Kurosaki-kun, you head home, I'll see you soon." She interjected with an almost hurt look on her face, with this she walked away with a wave._

" _Goddamnit Rukia! I'm trying to be nice to her and pay her more attention! You said yourself that you thought she was a little lonely!" He had stormed home at a fast pace leaving Rukia in the park. When she returned home after some more walking, she found him in his bed with a frown set on his sleeping face, she went directly to her closet with a tear in her eye._

--

" Damnit Rukia, you stupid bitch." She thought to herself aloud, at least it was a Saturday and she could get away with sleeping in a little. At around 9:00 she heard Ichigo emerge from his bed and begin to dress, she lay there for a while and waited for him to exit the room.

'_Rukia, it's time for some confessions.'_

_-_

_So there it is XD_

_thanks for reading ^-^_

_I'll do more if I get enough reviews and requests_

_with thanks,_

_Sqwerty0-0_


	2. Chapter 2

**Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

NOTE- WHEN -- APPEARS, IT IS A FLASHBACK.

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Ichigo wandered down the stairs sleepily, his thoughts on the night before, why had Rukia acted so badly to Orihime? Why was it she seemed regretful once Orihime had gone? What was going on with her? His train of thought was interrupted by a short black haired girl walking down the stairs, "Morning midget," Ichigo greeted her playfully.

"Shut up," She retorted. Ichigo had decided not to mention the night before, he didn't want any more arguments with Rukia, because it seemed she always won. Rukia had busied herself with pouring Juice and cereal out for her breakfast, "Listen, Ichigo, I have something I need to tell you," Her expression was serious, this made Ichigo worry, "Since I've met you," She took a deep breath, readying herself for the worst, "We've developed a friendship like no other I've ever had, your always here for me Ichigo, you're always the one I can turn to you for help, and I really think-" She was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing, a weak hollow had just appeared close by, Rukia stood up, ready for action, but Ichigo led her back to her seat, "Don't worry, finish your breakfast, I got this," And with that he was gone. '_That's why I love him'_ she thought to herself, smiling.

Ichigo walked back into his home, breathing heavily, '_Wonder what Rukia wanted earlier?'_ He mused. Ichigo wandered upstairs and opened the door to his room to find it littered with scrunched up balls of paper and Rukia sitting as his desk with a pen and an angry look on her face. "Rukia, what do you call this?!"

"Ichigo? I didn't expect you to be back yet!" She was blushing incredibly, Ichigo smiled and picked up one of the papers, "No! Don't touch that!" Rukia ran up to Ichigo and hit the paper out of his hand.

"Rukia, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ichigo, I l-love y-you." She stammered, red in the face and staring at the floor.

"Rukia… why didn't you say sooner?" With that he moved closer to Rukia, she could feel his warm breath on her face and it made her spine chill, she leaned into him, and their lips met.


End file.
